


Cloak and Seal

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artistic License, Crochet, Fiber Arts, Other, Seals (Animals), Squint and Maybe it Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: A Cloak and its seal. A match made in heaven.
Series: Crocheted Creations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Cloak and Seal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sockknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockknife/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> The Cloak is purple because of reasons, sorry. Also, it's up to your interpretation as to whether it's snuggling the seal or fucking it. I'm not one to judge.


End file.
